


The Meaning of Things (#253 Shred)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t mean anything so there’s no harm in destroying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Things (#253 Shred)

The shirt had been washed a thousand times. The black cotton was faded to grey. The bonds of the caffeine molecule on the front were broken.

It no longer smelled like chalk, or spilt coffee, or sweat, or sex, or soap that wasn't his. It just smelled like nothing. Matt told himself it meant nothing. It wasn't good for anything but rags.

It was always too small for him anyways. Even if he did pull it on late at night in sad, pathetic, lonely moments.

Matt took up the pair of heavy shears and carefully cut the shirt to shreds.


End file.
